Paparazzi
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: - "Paparazzi do often hurt celebrities feelings." Macy/Kevin


_We are the crowd_

_We're quick coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so-_

She paused. Nothing really fit. Great? Awesome? Amazing? Fantastic?...Fantastical? Fantastic, oh! She grinned, continuing her writing.

_-fantastic, oh_

_It don't have a trace_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby I..  
I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Paparazzi_

That didn't sound quite right. She sang it in her head. What could she do to fix it? She thought it over for a moment, but came up flat. Maybe she should just leave it that way. "Papa-paparazzi." A voice said. She stared at the paper, then smiled.

"It fits! Thank-" She froze, slapped the book closed and whipped around.

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Macy? I can't find her anywhere." Stella said as she walked over.

"She's not in the gym?" Kevin asked. She shook her head. "Where else does Macy go?"

"Pool?"

"Checked."

"The track?"

"Checked."

"Art room?"

"Since when is she in the art room?"

"She goes there when she doesn't have practice." Nick said.

"I love how you guys knew that and I didn't." She rolled her eyes at herself. "I'll get go get her."

"Stel-la!" Joe whined. "You promised you'd help me clean out my locker."

"Can't it wait?" She said, annoyed.

"It could, but I probably won't feel like it. Waiting is pretty tiring."

"Fine, Joseph. Kevin, be a dear and get Macy for me?" She asked, flashing the puppy eyes. He caved.

"Sure." She grinned, and her, Joe and Nick disappeared off in the direction of Joe's locker. He made his way to the art room, eyes instantly landing on Macy Misa, notebook and pencil in hand. She was writing something, then dazed out for a moment before continuing. He quietly snuck up behind her and read over her shoulder. A song? Macy wrote songs? Since when? She grew impatient at one point and began tapping the pencil against the paper. The word paparazzi didn't seem to fit right. What would?

"Papa-paparazzi." He said out loud as soon as he got it. She paused, and a smile came to her face as she corrected it with his suggestion.

"It fits! Thank-" She froze up in realization, closed her book and spun around to face him. "Kevin!"

"Macy!" He copied, smiling. "I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Well, uhm, it's for, uh, Music class. Yeah."

"We have the same music class, Macy." She blinked.

"Oh.." Her cheeks turned red. "Well, just because I can't sing doesn't mean I can't write."

"I get it. Are you gonna find someone else to sing it for you?"

"No, my songs are personal. Special to me."

"Oh, really?" He grinned. She blinked. "Who's the song for?"

"No one!" She squealed, cheeks darkening. "I just, uhm, felt like writing in a paparazzi's perspective!" She defended.

"Uh-huh.."

"What's taking so long? We already finished Joe's locker." Stella came over, Joe and Nick following, holding black bags - most likely the content of Joseph's locker.

"Macy was writing a song."

"Oh, that?" She waved her hand. "She told me she was gonna write a song for-"

"Stella!" She stopped, then smiled.

"Whoops?"

"Oh, come on. Who's it for?" _  
_

"No one." The girls smiled, then walked out together.

"I'll find out someday." Kevin shrugged.

"Sure you will." Nick said, an amused/knowing look in his eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Kev, nothing." He gave him a suspicious look.

"Can we go? My arms hurt." Joe complained, again. Kevin went into secret agent mode as he stepped behind Macy. The girl always forgot to close her bag. The book was staring him dead in the face. Curiosity killed the cat, but hey, he was human. He swiftly, he didn't bother being careful, ripped the notebook out and sprinted down an opposite hallway.

"Kevin?!" Macy gasped. "Eep! He can't see what's in there!" She cried.

"I'll get him." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Hold this, Stell." He passed the bag off to her before running in the direction Kevin went. Macy smiled.

"You and Nick sure do get along." Stella noted.

"He's like my brother." She said, giving her a look.

"Mmhmm. Is Joe like your brother?"

"He's more like a panda.."

"Awesome!"

"And Kevin?" Silence.

"Ooh, the truth comes out!" Joe said, smirking. Macy's cheeks flushed and she avoided eye contact.

"Macy!" A voice yelled. Nick was running toward them, Kevin hot on his tale. "Run!"

"Where?!"

"Anywhere!" Nick said, pulling her off, away from a charging Kevin.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even get to the song!" Macy stopped short infront of the girls bathroom. Nick handed her the book and she walked in just as Kevin came by. "Oh, that's cheating." She heard him say, that adorable pout probably on his face.

"Tough luck man. If she wanted you to see the song, she'd let you."

"But why won't she?"

"...Beats me."

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling."

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't." Macy giggled to herself at the conversation.

"Is it about Joe?"

"HA!" Macy answered that one herself. The boys chuckled.

"Nick?"

"Uh, yeah, Kev. It's about me. She wants to be my paparazzi." She giggled again.

"Shut up, Nick." A pause. "Wait, how do you know the song?" Silence. "You know who it's about?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Me, like I said."

"Come on, tell me."

"I just did. Twice."

"You're lying though."

"Do you have proof?"

"No.."

"Then how can you be sure?" No answer. "I thought so." She heard the smugness in his voice and rolled her eyes. "I think you can come out now, Macy. The secrets out." She peeked her head out. "He knows its about me."

"Oh, darn!" She snapped. "How ever did you find out?"

"I have no idea." Kevin said, confused, before turning and walking off back in the direction of the others.

"I think we hurt his feelings." She frowned.

"You could just tell him it's about him."

"No way!"

"Then sad, heartbroken Kevin is what you have to deal with." She grumbled, crossing her arms, bringing the book to her chest. "Paparazzi do often hurt celebrities feelings.."

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
